Sync
|guests = Ken Leung as Father Reggie Grace Gummer as Paige Willis Jamie Jackson as Father Mark Geoffrey Cantor as Professor Challis Amy Irving as Melanie Lynch |recurring = Henry Kelemen as Messenger Boy |previous = |next = }} " " is the seventh episode of Season One of Zero Hour and the seventh episode overall. It first aired on June 29, 2013 on ABC. Synopsis *White Vincent dives on the German submarine and retrieves the vessels log book. *Paige Willis plays the recording of a wiretap of Hank Galliston's cell phone for Beck Riley. Anna Massey called Hank and wanted to meet. Hank agreed. *Anna waits for Hank, but their meeting is filtered through Arron Martin and Rachel Lewis. Anna meets with Hank at the pwhere he proposed to her. *Hank tells Anna that he is willing to meet with the [[Shepherds] one more time to exchange the clock for information. Otherwise, he will approach the Pyrates. Anna asks him not to do that because the Pyrates are radical believers who are interested in bringing about the end of time and saving only themselves. *Hank returns to the offices of Modern Skeptic where Arron and Rachel provide him with a translation from the last clock: "Without twelve there is none, with a dozen the is one through which divine light shines and reveals the beginning of time." *Vincent finds pages in the submarines log written in Demotic; he calls Melanie Lynch to request a translator. *Melanie tells Messenger Boy that she forgives him; she explains to him that the End Times are near but those who are prepared need not perish under the wrath of God. *Beck comes to Modern Skeptic and berates Hank about him meeting with Laila knowing that she wants amswers to her husband's death. *Professor Challis arrives and tell Vincent that he is the demotic translator *Father Reggie tells Anna that he will directly contact Hank. *Father Mark interrupts Reggie's conversation with Anna. Father Reggie tells Mark that the Pyrates have hired a demotic translator. Mark tell Reggie that Hank Galliston has all the remaining clocks. Reggie says the Shepherds must take the clocks and kill Hank. *Beck Riley and Hank Galliston discuss their futures. *Father Reggie calls Hank using Laila's phone, admits to being a Shepherd, and says he want the clocks. When Hank says there is only one clock, Reggie answers that the Shepherds found Erik Hass. *Hank attempts to escape with Rachel carrying the clocks and he and Arron serving as decoys. However, both Hank and Rachel are captured by Reggie and taken to a large house in a rural area. *Reggie takes Hank into a room in the house where the twelve clocks have been laid out on the floor and tells him that it is his destiny to solve the puzzle for the Shepherds and that he will get all his answers when he is finished. *In the North Sea, a Shepherd agent attempts to find out how much progress Professor Challis has made. Vincent discovers the agent and kills him and finds that he is wearing a Rosicrucian cross. *Anna tells Father Mark that when she was trying to get to the airport in Moscow to board Flight 71 and was in an auto accident, she saw a bus with "352" displayed as its number. *Hank is trying to solve the puzzle of the clocks while Reggie watches; Father Mark brings Anna into the room. Reggie is unhappy but Anna tells him she knows what has to be done and will not flinch. *Arron is at the FBI office when Paige Willis finds out the license palte of the car used to abduct Hank and Rachel. *Working together, Hank and Anna find that each clock has an extra cover over the dial. When they are stacked and a light is shown through them, a distorted map of the world is projected. Hank marks the location where each clock had been sent in 1938 and figures out that the center is Strasbourg. *The priest guarding Rachel receives a telephone call that the Federal Bureau of Investigation is on its way; he tells Reggie. Reggie says they must leave and tells Mark to kill Hank. Mark tries, but Anna takes his gun and shoots him. During the fight, the twelve pieces of glass are destroyed. *In an unidentified African country, Melanie Lynch explains the seven bowls of God's wrath to the Messenger Boy. She says the fourth bowl was poured on the Sun. *White Vincent kills Professor Challis. *Rachel is rescued by Beck Riley. *Hank Galliston and Anna Massey talk and decide to go to Strasbourg. They drive to Montreal, Canada to catch a flight. Production Notes Continuity Trivia Historical References